


Dean and Dogs Don't Mix

by ValeskasGirl19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is not a fan of dogs, Dogs, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Reader-Insert, so are you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeskasGirl19/pseuds/ValeskasGirl19
Summary: You and your precious doggo have been traveling with the Winchester brothers for a few weeks now and the get going with Dean hasn't been good. He is fed up with your dog and your attitude, causing arguments to ensue.





	Dean and Dogs Don't Mix

“I don’t know why you need to bring your disgusting dog everywhere you go.”

Dean was in no mood to pretend to like his new companion’s dog. He and Sam met (name) and her dog Ahsha 6 weeks ago when they crosses paths on a hunt. A spectacular hunter, (name’s) monster-sensing hunting dog were a package deal. Where she went, the dog wasn’t far behind.

 

“Well, one, she’s not disgusting, two, she’s a better tracker than you, and three, she’s not a complete and utter misery to be around.” The female voice came from Baby’s backseat, where (name) and her dog had been confined to every car ride. Dean glared at her through the car’s rear mirror, “She’s gross.” He shot back, “Her fur is everywhere and her breath fucking stinks!”

 

“Oh really? Because it smells better than yours does,” she shot back.

 

“I swear to God if you don’t shut your mouth I’m dumping you and your oversized rat out here in the middle of nowhere” Dean threatened, glaring at her in the baby’s mirror. She rolled her eyes,

 

“Dean, you and I both know that’s not ever gonna happen. I got Daddy issues too bro, so I can say with 100% certainty, that you wouldn’t do something like dumping me on the road because of how pissed your dad would be.” The heat rose in Dean’s face, knuckles white as they gripped the steering wheel,

 

“You wanna keep talking and find out!” Dean yelled back. “Why would my dad give a fucking shit about you?”

 

“Um, because John fucking loves me.” (Name) held her hand up to her face pretending to speak into a phone, “Um John, Please don’t be mad, but Dean got really angry with me and dumped me and Ahsha on the side of the road and I don’t really know what to do now. Don’t be mad at Dean though, he just has a temper that’s all.”

 

The voice she used as she spoke was sweet, innocent, and would have been very convincing if she didn’t then turn to sneer at Dean in the rear-view mirror, and continue, “Guys love the damsel in distress act, especially John. Not only would he drive through the night to personally pick me up, we’d then be on the road so he could find and beat your ass. I am just a girl after all.” The look on her face was wicked and as much as Dean didn’t want it to be true, he knew everything she had just said was completely accurate. His teeth grinded together, hearing them squeak on the inside of his skull.

 

(Name) was quiet for a few minutes before speaking again. This time, her voice lacked the previous bite and sting it had just previously.

 

“You can drop me off in the next town we come across okay?”

Later…

 

It was dark, but (name) had found the best time to travel was in darkness anyway. She hugged Sam blah blah blah

As she exited the motel room and crossed the parking lot, (name) passed the Impala with Dean still rummaging around in the truck, pretending he hadn’t seen her.

 

“Dean,” (name) said, her voice now quiet and low. She could see him wince as he turned to face her, his eyes staring everywhere but at her. He was looking at the ground, so she stepped closer, the massive height difference causing her face to be exactly where his downward gaze was directed. She didn’t know what to do but stick her hand out waiting for Dean to take it. He did, feeling the warmth from her skin transfer to his own. Dean looked at their touching skin, seeing how his own large hand engulfed her small one. “It’s been nice working with you and Sam. I- um- A-a –and uh, your breath doesn’t smell, I know hers does,” She said, gesturing her free hand towards her dog.

 

“Yeah, it’s been good” was the only response Dean could muster. (Name) slipped her own tiny hand out of his own huge ones, reaching into her pocket for a piece of paper folded and paper clipped together.

 

“Don’t open that until I’m gone.” She said, turned and with a soft whistle, led Ahsha into the darkness of the unknown. Dean watched her until the black blur of the two silhouettes blended together into the night’s darkness. He looked at the folded over paper, opening it to revile a handful of $50 bills and a few words scrawled across the page,

 

‘To make up for gas money and my attitude,’ followed by a little red heart, her name, a few phone digits, and three more hearts.


End file.
